As businesses entities become larger and more complex, coupled with the rise of globalization and complex international business relationships, particular risks associated with potential business partners, such as the risks of insolvency, bribery, or corruption by a business partner, remain a substantial concern. Current systems for analyzing and managing such risks are typically ad hoc and non-uniform across a business entity and over time. In addition, typical systems do not provide a consistent or efficient process for presenting approval decisions for potential business partners to appropriate decision makers within a business, for example, based on the risks associated with such potential business partners.